Lambda: The Combine's Reckoning
by TheMezzerino
Summary: Jay is a normal citizen in City 17 living the struggle every one lives. One day, Gordon Freeman turns up on his doorstep and stuff does down. Rated T for some swears and bloody scenes. First chapter sucks. Updates sporadically. OC Based. Second fic.
1. Chapter 1

If there was ever a bad place to be, it was City 17.

Every day, the same thing happened. Citizens got up in the morning, did their daily things, washing the apartment, repairing broken objects, and hoping that they wouldn't get searched. Every day was a struggle. Every day, Civil Protection raided apartment floors for contraband, beating citizens with their stunsticks. A stunstick usually delivers around 10,000 volts if a CP smacks you with it. The feeling is horrible. Getting shoved onto the floor by the CP's. Getting smacked in the face by a stunstick. Hearing people across the room get executed by the Sergeant for having too much food. A heavy price to pay for hoarding bread.

There are a few words that are banned in City 17. Resonance Cascade. The event that started all this, being from another dimension attacking scientists at a place called Black Mesa. A science institute. They were experimenting on portals apparently, when something went wrong. Gordon Freeman. The combines worst nightmare. He fended off huge aliens, swarms of headcrabs, the old military sent to execute all the scientists, all mostly single-handedly.

To us, he is a god. To the combine, and their president, Dr Wallace Breen, he is a thing of destruction. The Resistance and the Lambda. The Resistance is the force opposing the combine. The combine have tightened their grip on City 17. They are executing people left and right. They have us cornered, and are taunting us and slowly executing us. We are at their mercy.

But today, that changed. Because Gordon Freeman, Savior of Humankind, appeared, after 15 years of silence, on our doorstep. My name is Jay. I'm Gordon's right-hand man. This is my diary of how it all began. Welcome to the apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention please. Unidentified person of interest, confirm your civil status with local protection team immediately."

The imposing voice of the overwatch announcer rings loud through the apartment block. I get up from my mattress on the floor and walk into the main room, along with the other four citizens in my apartment. My mother, Julia, my sister Alexandra, my brother James and my cousin Carl. We're your typical City 17 family, living of the combines generosity, which isn't much. As we stand in line, waiting for a CP to enter the room and check us, I hear yelling from down the hallway. I walk over to the door and freeze when I hear pistol shots, then the squealing of a CP radio. I look behind me, and everyone is wearing the same worried expression as me. The overwatch announcer confirms our fears.

"Attention protection team. Officer down, anticitzen engaged. Lethal force authorized, execute all citizens on block row Delta."

"That's us! RUN!" Yells Carl. I bolt out the door and head away from the east staircase, hoping to reach the west one before Civil Protection does. The others follow behind me, when a frag grenade flies in the window behind me, and time seemed to slow down. It was apparent the CP's didn't care about anyone in the building. The frag bounced off the wall, onto the floor, and detonated with a destructive bang. The explosion rips apart the walls and the rubble blocks me off from my family. I kept running, hoping they would get out. I reach the staircase and a stunsticks smacks me in the face. I curl up on the ground, waiting to be executes. There was a loud gunshot, and a CP radio screeched in protest. I opened my eyes, not realising I had closed them, and saw a man standing there, in a HEV suit wearing smart glasses, holding a .357 Magnum Revolver. He offered me his hand. I knew instantly it was Gordon Freeman.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned towards the rubble blocking me off from my family, and I hear three sharp gunshots. Blood sprays out from the gaps in the rubble.

"NO!" I run towards the rubble but Gordon pulls me back.

"We have to go!" He yells at me. I take one last look at the rubble, then I turn around and follow Gordon. We sprinted up the staircase, followed by a man wearing resistance uniform and a lime green beanie. He was holding an nickel-plated MP7 compact with what looked like a custom stock. A laser sight was attached to the side with a barrel extension. 'DBG' was engraved on the side of the gun, and the colour of the gun itself was a really dark green. A night black revolver was in a holster on his belt. We arrived on the roof and I saw a Combine Hunter-Chopper with a lambda spraypainted on both sides. Two resistance members were shooting MP5's down the other staircase. A third was being lifted onto the chopper by a fourth, and a fifth was exchanging fists with a CP. The lime-capped one pulled his revolver out, letting his MP7 hang from a shoulder strap. in one swift movement, he pulled it to eye level, took aim and fired. The CP's flopped over sideways, a large hole in the side of his head. The rebel fighting him cried out in shock and fell backwards.

"Everyone, chopper! Now!" Yelled Lime-cap, climbing into the chopper. Gordon helped me up while the two with the MP5's (who I now realised were twins) stood on the rails. The chopper took off in a hurry, the cargo doors sliding closed. Lime-cap jumped into the gunner cockpit as Gordon offered me a USP Match and a magazine of 9mm rounds. As the adrenaline wears off, I realised that my family had been murdered by the Combine for no good reason. And I wanted revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Hi There! This is the second chapter of Lambda, my HL2 based fanfic. The first chapter was sort of a trailer, I should have put more in it. Now to the important bit. I AM ACCEPTING OC'S! Hooray! Here's how to format your OC:**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Clothing: (Must be normal Rebel uniform with coloured trims/beanie)  
Weaponry: (Keep it within C:SS or HL Universe, no Gluon's, Xen weapons or Tau cannons)  
Personality: (Cocky, Serious, Nerdy, Psychopathic, etc.)**

**Thats pretty much it. Thanks for reading, rate and review!**

**-TheMezzerino**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke when to the sound of a gunship seeing its enemy. I stood up immediatly to be knocked back down when an explosion rocked the chopper. The chopper began to spin wildly as multiple alarms began blaring. Gordon Freeman was flung forward and lands next to me.

"Motherfucker, were going down! The tails hit!" Yelled the pilot. The gunship roars in triumph as Lime-cap, the only person still standing, grabs an RPG from a storage cupboard at the back and opens the left cargo bay door. He steps onto the railing and fires a rocket into the air. He manages to keep it in a straight line even with the chopper spinning wildly and the gunship panicking to shoot it down. It makes contact with the side of the gunship and a gout of greyish liquid spurts out. The gunship squeals in pain and drops towards the sea below.

"Eat that, ya synthetic shit-head." says Lime-cap, a moment before the chopper smashes into the ground.

* * *

The sound of a fire spreading brings me from my unconsciousness. I open my eyes and see I had been flung out of the helicopter. Gordon Freeman was lying on the ground, presumably knocked out by the crash, and the cockpit was splattered with blood. I shuddered as I realised the pilot wouldn't be alive. I saw my USP on the ground next to me, and I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Someone groaned, and I saw Lime-cap trapped underneath a large piece of shrapnel to my left. I ran over to him and lifted it off him. It made a loud crash when it hit the ground, and Lime-Cap jumped up, revolver in hand, looking around wildly. Then he saw me and relaxed a little. He walked over to Gordon and examined him for a moment. I took in my surroundings. A cliff hung over us, and sitting on top of it was what appeared to be a road. We had crashed at the base of the cliff, and I had no idea how far we were from City 17. I assumed we were pretty far away. The sea was on the opposite side of the cliff, stretching out as far as I could see.

"You okay?" A voice said, startling me. I turned around and saw it was one of the twins. He was holding out a medpack. I pushed it away.

"I'm fine." I said to him. I walked over to Gordon, who was standing up.

"We should rest a bit before we move on. The combine will assume we died until they find only one body." The twin said as he walked over. I grimaced, thinking of the pilot again. He motioned towards a small cave in the base of the cliff. We got up and followed him inside. We all sat down, Lime-cap was cleaning his weapon, one of the twins was looking out the cave and I just sat there, flicking the safety of my USP on and off. Gordon was the first to speak.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves, seeing as we only managed to rescue one person because of the untimely CP check."

"I'm Jay. I was the co-ordinator of my building." I said. Everyone nodded except Lime-cap, who appeared to not be listening.

"I'm Max and my bro over there is Jake. I'm a medic, he's a fighter. You can tell us apart by our beanies." I noticed Max's had a red cross on it and Jakes had a pistol on it.

"Name's James. Heavy weapons guy." Said the one with the dark gray cap. He had a Remington 870 MCS strapped to his back, and he was holding an M249 SAW.

"I'm Kyle. Stealth is my job." He unholstered a Glock 20 and checked how many bullets he had in it. It had a suppressor attached to the end of it. Lime-cap was last to speak.

"I'm Mez. I'm the commander of the resistance in City 17 and the surrounding districts." I made a mental note not to get on Mez's bad side. Suddenly, the sound of the overwatches imposing voice rings through our ears again.

"Ongoing sector sweep, biotics confirmed. Mandate sublevel restrictions. Confirm canister launch, hold position."

"Motherfucker! They're shelling us!" Yelled Mez, loading his MP7. Everyone scrambled up and loaded their weapons as the first of the canisters fell from the sky. A headcrab canister was about 1 meter tall and typically contained 3 headcrabs. Made of combine metals, they were pretty much impossible to intercept. Two canisters came crashing down, blowing sand everywhere from the impact. As soon as the first opened up, James lobbed a grenade inside of it. A headcrab poked out just before the grenade detonated, sending it flying. The other canister opened up, and all three headcrabs bounced out. I shot the first one, Mez fired his revolver at the second and Gordon threw his crowbar at the third.

"We gotta go! MOVE!" Yelled Mez. He took off along the cliffside and everyone followed him. Within seconds, the sound of a combine APC reached our ears. We kept running on the beach, returning fire as the CP's fired at us from the cliffside.

* * *

[Kyle's POV]

Our feet charged through the piles of sand that littered the beach. I fired my suppressed Glock 20, two rounds punching through a CP's helmet. His body fell from the rails of the road and landed with a sickening thump onto the sand. I noticed up ahead there was an APC with a squad of Overwatch Infantry standing around. One of them was holding a...

"SNIPER!" I yelled, and the next thing I knew I was lying on the beach. I had no idea how I had got there. I felt tired. I looked up and saw my Glock lying on the ground a meter from me. I heard footsteps and a voice.

"Overwatch, this is Lieutenant P-16. One tango down by sniper, confirm count negative one."

"Overwatch receives, P-16. You will be commended for your job." I made a lunge towards my glock. I felt so tired. I noticed I left a trail of blood.

I knew what I had to do.

What the resistance would expect of me.

I grabbed the glock, whipped it up and fired.

One of my bullets went through the lieutenants head.

The last thing I saw was an Overwatch trooper pointing an AR2 at me, the sound of a pulse rifle bullet whizzing through the air.

Then everything was silent and dark.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangers! :D Enjoy the lthird chapter! More action and Overwatch-killing next chapter! :D**

**-TheMezzerino**


	4. Chapter 4 (Good lord, 2000 words!)

The sniper bullet missed me by inches and I instinctively looked around to see it travel through Kyle's chest. I looked forward and kept running, hoping to hell the next shot wouldn't be aimed at me. Gordon fired his Magnum at the sniper, literally hitting him between the eyes. Holy shit! That's good aim! I thought to myself. We took cover behind a huge slab of concrete sticking out of the ground in front of us.

"That sniper squad is gonna keep us pinned down for a while. How do we get rid of 'em?" Yelled Max. He poked a medpack over the edge and it was shot out of his hands, spilling syrum everywhere. I realised I could hear another chopper.

"We're fucked! Bunch of choppers coming!" Yelled James. I looked behind us and sure enough three more Hunter-Choppers were flying towards us. James whipped up his M249, Max and Jake shot at the CP's still taking pot-shots at us from the road, Gordon Freeman took aim with his MP7, and I just kept watching, my USP out of bullets. The choppers slowed down, and I noticed that a Lambda was spray-painted onto the underside of all of them.

"Don't shoot! Their ours!" I yelled, as James was about to shoot. He hesitated, and two rockets lanced out of the first, blowing up the sniper squad and its APC. As the third began to fire its gatling gun, the first one began hovering down. A head with a beanie popped out of the left door.

"Gordon Freeman! Over here!" He yelled. He beckoned at us, and we ran towards the chopper and jumped aboard. The chopper took off and flew inland, with the CP's still firing at us. Gordon handed me a grenade and winked at me. I pulled the pin and lobbed it at a CP Corporal. It smacked him in the face and detonated a second later. Me and Gordon pulled the side doors closed. I thanked the pilot for saving us, and walked to the back of the chopper. Gordon saw me go over.

"Jay, why don't you take a pick of weapons from storage? You might find something you like." He said to me. I nodded and opened it up. I saw an array of weapons, including two HVM 001 pistols, a single RIA 313 HP pistol, a RIA T-7 smg, a FAMAS Assault Rifle and a Spas-12 pump shotgun. I picked out the FAMAS and replaced my USP with the RIA 313. I grabbed a small box of ammo off the shelf and a backpack. I took 3 clips out of the backpack and put two in my left pocket. A frag was sitting at the bottom of the shelf, so I picked it up and put it in my right pocket. I loaded the third clip into my FAMAS. Suddenly, the radio of the Chopper burst to life.

_"This is Resistance Medic 273, requesting help from any nearby resistance member. I am stuck in Ravenholm and am surrounded. I have barricaded myself in the large building with a red roof somwhere near the graveyard! I need urgent help! My squad is dead!" A loud crashing noise comes from the radio. "Motherfu-"_ The radio cut out.

"Pilot, head for Ravenholm." Said Gordon.

"Yes sir." the pilot replied, radioing the other choppers the change their course. The the choppers flew off into the last rays of light. The day had passed by quickly. I sat down on the ground, now laden with my weaponry. Mez came over and sat next to me.

"How are you finding all this?" He asked. "You thinking of becoming a proper part of the resistance?" I sat there for a second, thinking of my answer.

"Its not like I have anywhere else to go. The combine executed my parents and my cousin." Mez nods at me.

"I too lost my family to the combine. My parents and someone I cared a great deal about. Ever since the Seven Hour War I have been fighting these motherfuckers. I was in the Black Mesa incident too. They came after the nuke went off."

* * *

2011: Black Mesa Facility, Edge of Washington D.C.

In the darkness of the night, many gunships and dropships flew around. It was a sign that someone had taken notice of what happened at Black Mesa. Someone not from this world. I went to pull my magnum out as I heard someone, or something, move. I whipped out my revolver and saw a lone military soldier. He looked heavily wounded, and a headcrab jumped out of nowhere. I realised I didn't want this man to die from the crab. I took aim and fired. The crab flew backwards and the military guy's head snapped up. He fell backwards and tried to pull his Glock from the holster on his side.

"Hey, I'm not gonna shoot ya." I said to him. He took it pretty well.

"With all the shit that's going on, I'd rather shoot someone else." He replied.

"Who told you to come here, anyway? Two more of you tried to shotgun me back down a level." I asked.

"The government. After the Administrator contacted the military about this, we were sent in to kill everyone." A noise from round the corner, and I whipped up my Magnum again. A bullsquid trampled round the corner, and I put a round right between its eyes.

"Thanks." I helped him up, and we ventured to the surface. Soon enough we found an abandoned truck, which I helped him into. Suddenly, a blast door began to open. Two HECU troops ran out, along with a scientist and a Black Mesa sec guard. I realised it was Kyle, my counterpart. I waved at him. They ran over to the truck.

"Theres a fucking nuke! Drive!" I hotwired the ignition and drove. A military checkpoint lay abandoned. Out of nowhere, a lady dressed in a full black Shotlite armour suit jumped out at us. Two suppressed glocks were in her hands. She started firing, hitting one of the HECU soldiers. Kyle jumped up and she landed, aiming at the scientist next. Kyle smacked her in the face, grabbed one of her glocks and fired it into her knee. She yelled out, and the other HECU soldier grabbed the other glock and tossed it out of the truck.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Yelled Kyle.

"HECU Black Ops squad unit 12." She replied instantly.

"Then why'd you shoot me? I'm from HECU too." the wounded Marine asked.

"Because when you guys couldn't execute Freeman, we were brought in. You just got in the way. This facility is doomed, and so is Freeman." She kicked out with her other leg, and I shot her in the other knee. She yelled out again, so I shot her in the stomach.

"Toss her out. This bitch deserves to die for planting that nuke." Kyle said. The two HECU soldiers threw him over the edge. We drove for about 30 minutes, the facility far behind us now, and heard a colossal explosion. Then, everything was black.

* * *

Present Day

The moon slowly rose into the air. Our choppers darted through the sky, the ruins of Ravenholm below us. One building had yellow smoke coming from it. I pointed it out to the pilot, who began to descend towards it.

"Alright people, lock and load. If it moves, aim at it. If its human, don't shoot it. If its not, blow its face off." Yelled Mez. Both side bay doors opened, and the chopper rotors began to slow down. Everyone jumped out. The squad from the third chopper stayed behind to defend the landed choppers. Everyone else moved towards the buildings. Gordon was the one with the radio. Everyone slowly entered the building, guns at the ready. Ravenholm was notorious because many people there resisted the Combine. So they shelled it with hundreds of Headcrab Canisters. Ravenholm was now the home of almost every headcrab ever. We entered the hallway to be greeted by a bunch of zombies. One of the them was wearing a resistance uniform. Everyone fired, ripping the four zombies to shreds. Bad move. A howling in the distance told us trouble was moving. We split up, searching the house for the stranded resistance member. Sporadic gunfire was heard as the rebels cleared the building. Suddenly, a long scream was heard, followed by lots of gunfire from outside. Gordon's radio buzzed to life.

_"All units, we are under attack by an unknown force! Holy shit, what are they!? Argh, one's on me! Get it off, get it off!"_ The gunfire began to die down.

_"Fuck, ARRRGHH!"_ The scream echoed throughout the town. Me and Mez looked at each other and kicked the door down. Immediately, a spray of bullets hit the wall.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! Were friendly!" Yelled Mez. The reply shocked us all.

"No! Go away! You'll just bring them here! They thought they killed me! Yes, they thought so! But no! I played dead! They didn't spot me, oh no they didn't! Then the combine arrived! They tried to fight them off, but it didn't work! They were slaughtered! I just ran, and I've stayed here since! Go! Go away, go awayyyy!" Me and Mez looked at each other. This guys out of his mind, I thought. "Fine, if you won't, I'll make my own way! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" A single gunshot followed his voice, and a spray of blood hit the wall.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Mez backed away. Gordons radio, which we could hear from the floor below, burst into life.

_"All units, return to choppers immediatly. I'm picking up so much movement converging on the choppers and the building squad one entered. I repeat, get out! There's so many!"_

"Okay people, lets go! Move, move, move!" Yelled Gordon. Me and Mez dashed down the stairs. We were the last ones out. We sprinted towards the choppers. Suddenly, a window on the top floor of the building on the right of us burst open.

"Run, my brothers! Run while you still can! I will hold them off! Go!" The mad voice of Father Grigori, the monk of Ravenholm, rang through the streets. Me and Mez continued running and we heard a loud whining noise. We reached the chopper as they hit us. Hundreds of zombies and headcrabs, but different. Some just shambled, others sprinted. Some spat acid, and a few were bloated to the size of a large bookshelf. Everyone began shooting, and my FAMAS jiggled in my hands as I emptied a 50-round mag of NATO 5.56 into the zombies. Loudest of them all was Father Grigori's insane laughter as his Annabelle constantly blasted into the zombies. My chopper was first up, along with Gordon, Mez and James. We fired down as the zombies swarmed one of the choppers. Gordon threw a large bag into the fray. Our chopper hovered above the other two as they began their ascent. Suddenly, a bunch of super fast zombies leapt into the third helicopter. It began to dive towards the ground in a death spin and exploded upon contact. I looked at Gordon, who held a remote in his hand. It had a biohazard symbol on it.

"Gordon, whats that control?" I asked.

"The bomb that's gonna wipe Ravenholm off the map. We can't let this infection spread if we want to survive the Combine's wrath." I nodded in understanding. "Usually the pilot can detonate a small nuclear warhead that sits in the bottom of the chopper. I guess the pilot of the one that went down didn't so we could get away." He pressed down on the button, and a shockwave blasted through the air. I looked back at Ravenholm, and the huge mushroom cloud hanging above it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to Black Mesa East" Replied Mez. "We're going to re-arm, get you in uniform and piss off the combine some more." He was about to say something else when the radio burst into life.

_"Attention all resistance members! This is a global channel broadcast! Eli Vance has been captured. Black Mesa East is in combine hands! Do NOT return! Battalions 1 through 5 are to report to White Forest immediately. Battalions 6 through 10, clear as many people out of City 17 as possible. Were running out of time, people! Gordon, if you can hear me, Eli is at Nova Prospekt. Take whoever you're with to rescue Eli, then get out!"_

"Time to start a street war." Said James. Just another day in the resistance, I guess.

* * *

**A/N: Well hello there, reader! Enjoying my FanFic? Of course you are. Sorry I didn't write for a while, school caught up with me. My apology is this HUUUGE chapter I have here. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Again, I am still looking for OC's. Take a look back a few chapters and see the format. Now, you're probably thinking, Mez, I don't think a whole squad can be teleported out of Nova Prospekt, so how does the street was start? Plus, where the love for Antlions? Don't worry, because I have a plan. As for the Antlions, they cause their own trouble completely. It's annoying as ;)**

**Can you spot the Game References? Two were from SAS Zombie Assault 4, and one was from Halo 1. Two great games IMO. More references (and maybe some breaking of the fourth wall) next chapter! :D**

**Enjoy, Leave a review, Favourite, and Follow!**

**-TheMezzerino (Mez) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whats up everyone! I have been inactive due to holidays and stuff like that. But now, I am back! Expect lots of updates. Enjoy!**

**-TheMezzerino**

* * *

The choppers kept flying until the moon was high in the sky. We landed at a highway outpost and refueled the chopper. Most of us got some sleep. I didn't. I kept having a recurring nightmare about my parents, then Mez knocked me out because I wouldn't stop screaming in my sleep. I slept until the sun was above the mountains. Gordon woke me up and gave me some rations. Afterwards, we reported to the outpost's command room. Gordon looked around to make sure everyone was there, then started speaking.

"Okay people, listen up. We can only take the choppers so far without being noticed. So, we've cleaned the Lambda off one of the choppers and made sure that any resistance along the highway don't shoot us. One squad will go in the chopper, and the other will go in a captured Combine APC. Mez, Jay, James, Max and Jake, you're with me. Everyone else, chopper. Let's get moving, people!" Everyone moved out, I grabbed my FAMAS from where I put it and my backpack. Mez had found me a spare resistance uniform, along with a HECU Kevlar vest.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"Long story..." He replied.

2011: Outskirts of Washington D.C.

A bang woke me up. I sat up, still slightly groggy, then remembered what happened. It was dark, the moon high in the sky. The truck was lying on the side of a road, having squashed a cactus. I saw a HECU Marines legs sticking out from under the overturned truck. A pool of blood had formed underneath it. Stranded in the middle of the desert on the outskirts of Washington was just great. I stood up, checked if I still had my revolver. Someone groaned. A Marine crawled out of the back of the truck. He crawled over to where I was. It was the injured one. I went back into the truck and grabbed the medkit from where I put it earlier on. I bandaged his wound and applied some antiseptic.

"Thanks." He said, and sat up on a rock. I went over to the truck and dragged anyone who was alive out. The scientist and one of the Marines had died in the crash. Kyle was still knocked out, and the Marine I found in Black Mesa was starting to bleed from his leg again. I re-bandaged it as he woke up.

"Thank you. Hey, I never caught your name. I'm Jake. My brother Max was in the same squad as me. The guy over there is Jeremy. He's in the squad next to ours." I nodded.

"I'm Mez. I've worked at Black Mesa as a Security Guard Captain for years. The other guard is Kyle, he was my secretary." As I said this, Kyle began to wake up.

"Guys, we better move towards the city. We need to tell Mr President that the nuke didn't fix it." I shot a single bullet into a headcrab which was about to pounce on Jeremy. It flew backwards and landed on the sand. Everyone started walking towards the city. A howling sound wailed through the night air. Everyone drew their guns and looked around worriedly. We moved a little faster from then on. As we got closer to the city, we could hear the sound of gunfire.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Jeremy mused.

"No duh, I can hear gunfire. Sounds like a fucking street war." I replied.

Little did we know that the next Seven Hours would be a living hell.

Present Day, en route to Nova Prospekt

The APC had a machine gun controllable by the passenger. Of course, Gordon was driving and Mez was gunning. The rest of us sat in the back and cleaned our weapons. My FAMAS was in peak condition after Mez had been kind enough to lend me his polish. I borrowed a can of spray-paint from the outpost base and painted my FAMAS so it would blend in with the Promethium metals of the Combine's shit. All of it was made of the same stuff. Even the pulse rifle bullets were made of Promethium. Well, the casings were at least. I guess only Elites and maybe Stalkers know what is actually inside the casings. Suddenly, the APC jerked upwards. Thank god for seat-belts.

"Hah, some zombie tried to get in our way. Nice try, bitch!" Everyone was in a good mood. I had my new weapon, an AA-12 automatic shotgun. James has a Browning M2 and the twins have VECTORS. Mez had an Anti-matter charge, which was the size of a frag. That grenade was one of the only things to make it out of Black Mesa East. Anti-matter charges, even the one as small as the one Mez had, have a blast radius of at least 3 kilometers. This one is going to vaporize Nova Prospekt. Our mission is to blow the absolute shit out of that facility after evacuating as many civvies as possible. We rode in the APC for a few hours, bored out of our minds, until the APC began to slow. I readied my AA-12, prepared the shoot whatever opened the rear doors. Two knocks, and I relaxed as Mez opened the doors.

"Guys, theres some old houses over there. Were going to see if there are any survivors or supplies."

"It looks like its been shelled." Jake remarked. He was right. A thin trail of smoke streamed out of a hole in the roof. Mez pulled out his magnum, shot the lock then kicked the door down. The two story house had a hole in the upper floor. I entered one of the rooms to find something interesting.

"Ay! Dead combine over here." I yelled. Mez was the first in, examining the body with interest.

"Combine Assassin. The only part of the Combine Army which has a female body, because they are good at being agile, blah blah stereotypes. Also, shes not dead." Mez whipped out his revolver, fast as lightening, and shot her in the stomach. She grunted in pain, then turned invisible. I fired my FAMAS where she was laying before, but she was already gone.

"Be careful, there will be more around. Everyone, back to the APC." I shot out a window and climbed out it. As I was walking towards the APC, I heard a small clinking sound near my feet. I knew what it was immediately.

"GRENADE!" I yelled, and dove to the left. It turned out to be a flashbang, and I was deafened by it. I got back up and pulled my knife, still blinded and deafened. My instinct told me that someone was right behind me. I turned around and threw my knife, hoping I hadn't thrown it at a friend. I dropped to the ground, feeling the hot sting of a bullet pass by the top of my head. I laid there until I could hear again, and I could hear Mez talking.

"There's still one more, fucking find it! Jay! Jay, can you hear me? Jay!" I nodded, and he sighed with relief. I noticed a small flicker behind him. Time seemed to slow down as the uncloaked, holding a Trautman Combat knife. I sprang up, snatched the knife out of her hand and buried it in her stomach. Mez jumped back, and saw what I had done. I pulled out my RIA 313 and aimed it at her head.

"Dodge this, bitch." I fired three shots into her head.

"Dude, you're fuckin' a. Nice kills. Your knife went right between the eyes of one." Mez said. "Wow, I didn't expect to hit anything." I walked over to the corpse and yanked my knife out.

"Back to the APC guys!" Gordon yelled. I reloaded my FAMAS and 313 and climbed back into the APC. We drove for about an hour, listening to James snore like a horse. About 5 minutes more, something happened.

"Guys, we are approaching a Combine Checkpoint. Everyone stay quiet." I readied my FAMAS in case we were searched. After two minutes of staying still, we started moving again.

"Well people, looks like we got away with it." Mez said.

"I think not. That was too easy." Max replied.

"If you just fucking curs-" Halfway through speaking there was a loud beeping noise.

"Max, you are a cunt."


	6. Chapter 6

I wake suddenly, my vision extremely blurry. My head hurts. It feels as if its being dragged along the ground. Oh wait, it is.

My vision begins to clear and I can see Promethium. I immediately assume we were captured. I look around and see badly maintained walls. I realise where I am.

"Nova Prospekt." I mutter. I hear the Combine dragging me along mutter. I begin to worry about the rest of the squad. They keep dragging me for a while onto an elevator, when a single sniper shot echoes across the . One of the Combine holding flops over. I grab their MP7 as the other one drops dead. The other two begin to fire up at a computer nest. I smack one of them in the back of the head with the butt of my newly-acquired MP7. He stumbled forward as his comrade went down next to him. He made a run for the end of the hallway. I empty the 7 shots left in my clip into his back, and he flops forward. His hand is out ahead of him and brushes against a red button on the wall. Immediately, an alarm klaxon sounds, and I am bathed in red.

"So much for stealth." Says Gordon Freeman as he lands next to me. I reload my MP7 and follow him down the hallway, liberating the Combine from his stunstick. We come across cell after cell of civilians who recognize Gordon. We reach a large terminal surrounded by Elites. Gordon and I dispatch of them quickly. I snatch a Pulse Rifle off one and reload it, holstering my MP7. I watch the door as Gordon fools with the terminal. Suddenly, I hear a squeaking noise from the loudspeakers throughout the prison.

"Good afternoon, folks, this is your good resistance chap Gordon Freeman. Who hates being locked up in this shitty prison on the edge of Shitty 17? I think I would. So, I'm gonna unlock every cell and every armory. Go find yourself a weapon and have some fun. Also, Mez, meet me at the DMTP." He hits a large green button, and the sound of around a hundred thousand cell doors grinding open fills the prison.

"Go help out the civs, I'll see what I can do from here." I sprint back down the hallway and start yelling.

"Citizens, this way! Weapons and Gordon Freeman this way! Lets go people!" Ten people rush by before the sound of a chaingun spinning up reaches our ears.

"TAKE COVER!" I yell. A second later, a huge barrage of bullets sprays down the hallway. I peek over the slab of rock, only to roll into the cell adjacent as it is disintegrated by the chaingun. I see the body of a cell guard and realise he has a flash-bang. I roll across the hallway, a bullet singeing my hair. I grab the flash-bang, pull the pin, count to three and lobbed it around the corner. As soon as I hear the bang, I start running.

"Move while its stunned! Go go go!" Everyone started running as I take aim with the MP7. I fire 7 shots down the hallway, one hitting its visor, three hitting its armor and three missing completely. The heavy combine began spinning the chaingun up as I got near the door. I smacked the blast door toggle and the blast doors crashed down.

"That'll hold them for a bit. Everyone okay?" I asked. Everyone was uninjured. Suddenly, Gordon was on the loudspeaker again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the ANTI-MATTER DEVICE! I have said device, and intend on firing it at this facility in approximately 5 minutes time. I suggest everyone leaves immediately. Combine, I'll meet you at your dark matter toy. Good luck everyone!"

"Okay people, follow me!" I yelled. I shot the lock off the side door and moved out of the way as the people trailed out. A beeping noise could be heard from the main door.

"Gordon, hurry up!" Gordon sprinted towards me and we heard the chaingun spinning up again. We heard the explosion as we were sprinting down the hallway. We dashed around the corner. A second later, the wall was torn apart by a hailstorm of 50 caliber rounds and pulse rifle bullets. I picked up 2 frags that were lying on the ground, pulled the pin off both of them and flung them down the hallway. They exploded when they hit the ground, causing part of the roof to collapse. We kept moving through the facility, no longer being chased by the Combine. Everyone began to take their separate ways. The way me and Gordon were heading in had a lot of gunfire coming from it. I checked my pulse rifle and rounded the corner into a large interior hall which had been converted into a battlefield. On one side a bunch of debris and sandbags had been moved to form a makeshift barricade. On the other side a Combine mounted AR3 and movable Promethium barricades were set up. I sprinted over to the sandbags as Gordon went behind the Promethium. I jumped over as a pulse rifle bullet whizzed over my head. I see a few citizens armed with MP7's and Pulse rifles, James with his Browning M2, and Jake with his MP5. I scoot over to Jake.

"Sup dude, how you liking the tour?" he askes me.

"Its brilliant. I've lost all my gear and there's a chaingun trooper probably heading this way. Wheres Max?" I ask. He keeps shooting and doesn't reply. I see a body laying on the ground a meter away. I recognize it immediately.

"Oh shit, sorry dude." I position my pulse rifle over the sandbags and begin blasting away. I see Gordon sneak up behind the Combine manning the AR3 and smash him across the head with his crowbar. The door behind him explodes, revealing the chaingun trooper from before. I unleash a whole mag upon it and reload. Gordon sprints into cover just before it starts firing. I turn around to see Jake strapping bricks of C-4 and two canisters of petrol to his vest. I realise what hes going to do.

"Gordon, lets go! Jake, are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"I have to avenge my brother. I'm sure."

"Your choice. You've been a good comrade." I take a last look at his face, then follow Gordon out of the room.

* * *

I watch as Jay and Gordon run out the other door. I pull out my stunstick and stand up above the sandbag barrier with my hands up.

"Bring it on, bitch." I gesture to the heavy Combine. It drops its chaingun and pulls out a metal rod with a sharpened tip. I sprint at it, and it deflects my stunstick, lunging towards me with the sharpened end of the rod. I move out of the way and take a swing at it head, and it parries. We trade blows for a while, until it fools me into thinking it was going for my head, then changes direction and stabs me in the stomach. I fall to the ground.

I hear it laughing.

"Hey."

It stops laughing and looks down.

I'm holding the detonator for the explosives in my hand.

"Surprise, motherfucker."

*Click*

* * *

Gordon and I enter the helicopter hangar of Nova Prospekt. Mez is waiting for us. James came out a door on the side.

"Lets get the fuck outta here, people." Mez says. Gordon climbs into the cockpit of the chopper, and Mez grabs the Anti-Matter Grenade off of him. The chopper spins up as James climbs in and reloads his Browning. Gordon shoots the hangar doors off the hinges with the chaingun on the chopper. We fly for a minute, then Mez picks up an RPG Launcher. He fits the AMG into the RPG launcher.

"Hey Jay, do you know whats gonna happen to all that Combine technology?"

"Probably get destroyed. Why?" I reply. He pulls out a pair of cool-looking sunglasses, and puts them on.

"Eh, I don't think any of it MATTERED." He pulls the trigger and the RPG flies into the middle of Nova Prospekt.

"That was shit." I said. I looked back at Nova Prospekt to see a huge flash, then a colossal explosion. When the flash wore off, there was a giant crater where Nova Prospekt used to stand.

* * *

**Whats up guys! Another chapter of Lambda coming at you! Now, we are approaching the END! (Of Half-Life 2, at least) Things get really combat-y next chapter, and there is only 3 people left from the original squad of 6 :O**

**Enjoy! -TheMezzerino**


End file.
